


Быстро и безумно

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [58]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Deadpool being Deadpool, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Gen, Humor, M/M, Tony Being Tony, they just talk too much for it goes to somewhere, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Первая встреча с Дэдпулом вышла не особо захватывающей, но Тони не собирается на этом останавливаться.





	Быстро и безумно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fast and Insane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111723) by [naturegirlrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirlrocks/pseuds/naturegirlrocks). 



> Много нецензурной лексики, немного насилия разной степени графичности
> 
>  
> 
> ответа от автора не дождался, молчание - знак согласия

**Первая встреча**

  
  
— Мне так жаль, мистер Старк, — в пятый раз сказал мужчина.  
  
— Ничего, — заверил Тони в пятый же раз. Ну, может, самую малость более раздражённым тоном, чем в предыдущие.  
  
Ну да, броня Железного человека. Даже если не последняя модель, люди всё равно нервничают.  
  
Но опять же: не каждый домоправитель вынужден звать своего нанимателя-супергероя, чтобы выселить проблемного арендатора. Тони полагал, это вообще явление сверхредкое. Даже в Нью-Йорке. Он проследил, как управляющий отходит на безопасное расстояние, и постучал.  
  
Где-то рядом слишком громко играл саундтрек из “Отверженных”. Бродвейская версия, чтоб вы знали — не киношная с росомахообразным в главной роли. Тони усмехнулся, вспомнив, как несколько недель дразнил Логана, и снова постучал, погромче.  
  
Обычно он не снисходил до того, чтобы самостоятельно улаживать подобные мелочи, но в данный момент заняться всё равно было нечем. К тому же, если жилец и впрямь супер, как утверждал управляющий, посылать к нему охрану или полицию — тухлая затея.  
  
Управляющий упоминал, что жилец носит маску как у Человека-паука, но сам покрупнее будет и гораздо более устрашающий. Против Спайди на маты чувак точно никогда не выходил, вот уж где пиздец. Для своего юного возраста малец был просто нечто. Даже Наташа с этим согласилась. Ну как «согласилась»… кивнула одобрительно.  
  
— Что?! — проорали изнутри.  
  
— Окончательное уведомление о выселении. — Сквозь маску голос Тони звучал очень авторитетно.  
  
Дверь открылась.  
  
— Чё?!  
  
А потом раздался визг, который у Тони обычно ассоциировался с фанатками подросткового возраста, но никак не со взрослым мужиком под метр девяносто ростом, мускулатура которого могла бы посоперничать с мускулатурой Капитана Америкаи. Ну, то есть тот был затянут в красно-чёрный костюм, маска которого полностью закрывала голову, так что Тони лишь предположил, что мужик взрослый.  
  
Головной дисплей мгновенно обозначил две пушки у него на бёдрах, две катаны за спиной и множество разнообразного оружия на поясе и перевязях.  
  
Джарвис тоже очень помог, подогнав личный файл из базы ЩИТа. В деле светилось несколько предупреждающих пометок, но ни одна не характеризовала его как типичного плохого парня. Вердикт ЩИТа гласил: «нейтрален», но в деле было достаточно хорошего, чтобы они воздержались от охоты за его головой.  
  
Итак, наёмник Уэйд Уилсон, также известный как Дэдпул.  
  
Тони припомнил, что слышал о нём пару охуительных историй от других героев, но сам с ним пока не встречался. Так, ладно. Дальше.  
  
А вот и и фото без маски. Блядь, Тони точно не хотел видеть это прям перед ланчем. Ну ладно.  
  
— Омойбог-омойбог-омойбог! — визжал Дэдпул, обмахиваясь руками, как темпераментная южная красотка. — Вы видите то же, что вижу я? Нет, не рождественские гимны. Да ты ебанулся? Верно заметил. Нет! Это Железный человек!  
  
— Э… Приятель, — Тони прокашлялся, — тебе стоит упаковать вещички и убраться отсюда. Тебя выселяют.  
  
— Меня? — Тот почесал макушку. — Детка, да я только красоту навёл.  
  
«Красота», насколько Тони видел от двери, состояла из пары плакатов: с Капитаном Америка и с шимпанзе-гольфистом. Из остальной обстановки наличествовали продавленный диван, старый обеденный стол с отпиленными ножками, телевизор, который, должно быть, Сталина помнил, и… ваза со свежим букетом.  
  
— Ага, — Тони снова кашлянул, — миленько. Музыку потише не сделаешь?  
  
Дэдпул демонстративно поднял руку с телефоном — старкфон последней модели — и тронул тачскрин. Музыка оборвалась. Тони заподозрил, что тот успел воспользоваться предложением «купи новый телефон и получи на халяву колонки». Идея Тони, кстати, а не жалких яблочных подражателей.  
  
— Так почему? — спросил Дэдпул.  
  
— Почему что? — Тони со вздохом убрал лицевую панель: дисплей отвлекал, а визит явно идёт не по плану.  
  
— Почему выселяют?  
  
— Ты наставил пушку на управляющего, когда он пришёл за квартплатой…  
  
— Чё, правда? — Дэдпул потянулся наружу и уставился на управляющего, выглядывающего из-за угла. — Привет, мистер Чавес!  
  
— Я Томпсон.  
  
— А выглядишь как Чавес.  
  
— Я китайский мулат.  
  
— Никогда не слышал. Это синоним мексиканца?  
  
Тони ухмыльнулся. Чувак явно съехал с катушек, но съехал довольно забавно.  
  
— Слушай, мужик, ты пугаешь людей.  
  
— Люди — зассыхи… И засранцы. — Дэдпул скрестил руки и надулся — даже сквозь маску было заметно.  
  
— О да, — кивнул Тони. — Но это всё ещё не значит, что ты можешь здесь оставаться, пока им угрожаешь.  
  
— А если я пообещаю быть хорошим мальчиком? Я почти никогда не доставляю неудобств, когда дома… Ага, но ему незачем об этом знать… Потому что он — наш добрый хозяин. Наш суперклёвый хозяин. Можно автограф?  
  
Да у него и впрямь голоса в голове. Тони уже начинал жалеть, что прочитал не все предупреждения.  
  
— Мистер Старк! — театральным шёпотом позвал Томпсон из-за угла. — Спросите о гранатах.  
  
— Каких гранатах? — нахмурился Тони.  
  
— Вы хотите подписать гранату? — Дэдпул заскакал на месте. — Это было бы офигенно! Кажется, у меня где-то тут завалялась одна из ваших.  
  
Он развернулся и пошёл внутрь квартиры, явно ожидая, что Тони последует за ним. И Тони оказался безумен настолько, что и впрямь пошёл. С этого ракурса открывался отличный вид на закреплённые на спине Дедпула катаны, и обожающий оружие Тони просто не мог ими не восхититься.  
  
Тони не стал придерживать дверь, и та захлопнулась, но опять же — если придётся быстро отступать, он просто пройдёт сквозь неё. Хотя он вообще сомневался, что хоть что-то из того, чем Дэдпул может в него запустить, способно повредить броню.  
  
Когда тот вышел из спальни с ящиком всякоразной взрывчатки, Тони понял, что, возможно, ошибается.  
  
— Эмм… — протянул Тони, заглядывая в ящик. — Мне придётся это конфисковать.  
  
— Вы же потом вернёте?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Какое разочарование, — погрустнел Дэдпул. — Обманный манёвр? Какой обманный манёвр? Да хоть какой-нибудь! Пиво будешь?  
  
— Ты это мне?  
  
— О-о-о! Грязный Гарри! Клинт Иствуд такой клёвый, паф-паф-паф…. О да, Террас Хилл. Так будешь пиво?  
  
Тони вздохнул.  
  
— Почему бы и нет.  
  
Дэдпул метнулся на кухню. Тони услышал, как открылся холодильник и звякнуло стекло о стекло. Оставалось надеяться, что это и впрямь пиво, а не, скажем, коктейль Молотова.  
  
Тони оглядел комнату. Довольно уютно для грязного бардака. На диване поверх нераспакованного DVD-проигрывателя лежала стопка фильмов. Похоже, свежих и всё ещё запаянных в полиэтилен. Тони почти устыдился того, что нарушил своим визитом подготовку к ночному кинопросмотру — сам он тоже любил так посидеть.  
  
Он прошел на кухню, но никого там уже не застал. Окно было открыто, на стойке громоздились упаковки из-под фаст-фуда и пустые коробки из-под смеси для блинчиков. Рядом стояла бутылка пива с розовым стикером.  
  
«Прости, — гласила надпись довольно милым почерком. — (ты охуительный)»  
  
Вздохнув, Тони открыл броню и шагнул наружу.  
  
Если Стив прознает о подобном безрассудстве, опять на него наорёт. Но Стива здесь не было, и вообще-то Стив ему не отец, даже если иногда пытается вести себя соответственно. Одно то, что ты случайно оказался кого-то старше на пятьдесят два года, ещё не означает, что умственно ты перестал быть на восемнадцать лет моложе этого кого-то.  
  
Тони подхватил бутылку (не лучшая марка, но и не худшая), вернулся в гостиную, сопровождаемый бронёй, и зарылся в ящик со взрывчаткой. Сортируя её по кучкам на подпиленном столе, он потягивал пиво и улыбался себе под нос.  
  
  


**Думботы дерутся, а у Железного человека есть сюрприз для Дэдпула**

 

**[жёлтый]**  и  _{белый}_

  
  
Ёбаные думботы!  
  
 _{Да я бы ни в жизнь! }_  
  
 **[Мы не настолько отчаянные.]**  
  
— Заткнитесь, — прошипел Уэйд, расстреливая тупые металлические морды абсолютно безвкусно одетых роботов. — Вы сбиваете меня со счёта.  
  
 **[О! А мы ведём счёт?]**  
  
— Думаю, аж три счёта сразу.  
  
Он свёл катаны и отсёк к хуям башку очередному думботу. Посыпались искры.  
  
 **[Они что, на винде?]**  
  
 _{Двадцать три.}_  
  
Уэйд огляделся в поисках следующих противников, но роботы иссякли: похоже, Мстители вполне справились с тем, чтобы завалить свою кучку. Крутанув пару раз катаны, Уэйд бросил их в ножны за спиной.  
  
Драчка закончилась. Да, не его собственная, но когда своих миссий нет и дохнешь со скуки, а следовательно, ищешь приключений на жопу, к веселью присоединяешься там, где найдёшь.  
  
Он прогулялся до выступа, дабы обозреть раскинувшиеся внизу земли… То есть город. На выступе здания через дорогу, разглядывая робомесиво внизу, в такой же позе стоял Хоукай. Они сдержанно обменялись кивками.  
  
 **[Он нам кивнул!]**  
  
В следующий момент появился Человек-паук, обхватил Хоукая за талию и спустился с ним на десяток этажей вниз на паутине. Уэйд не завидовал, это всё таблички!  
  
 _{А нам как спускаться? }_  
  
 **[Лифт?]**  
  
— Скукотища, — фыркнул Уэйд, разворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть, кто это там кродёться.  
  
Нет, никакой думбот внезапно не вернулся в мир живых, хотя было бы впечатляюще.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Железный человек.  
  
 **[Блестяшка!]**  
  
— Привет! — Уэйд был в слишком большом восторге, чтобы сохранять спокойствие, да и кого ебёт-то? — Вниз не подбросишь? Лифты такие скучные. Просто ездят вниз-вверх, вверх-вниз… Иногда, знаешь, хочется куда-нибудь вбок.  
  
— Запросто, — пожал плечами Железный человек. — Уже нашёл новое жильё?  
  
— Собираешься меня и оттуда выселить?  
  
— От многого зависит. Используешь его как злодейское логово? Я — владелец?  
  
— Это полная жопа, — дипломатично отозвался Уэйд, ощутив иррациональное желание быть вежливым.  
  
Вообще-то его квартирка в Адской кухне ещё выигрышно смотрелась на фоне окружающего дерьма. Не в прямом смысле «дерьма», просто «барахло» не вполне описывает. Зато обстановка была настолько бедной, что тараканам негде прятаться.  
  
 **[У нас есть матрас. Помнишь, нашли на свалке?]**  
  
 _{Свалки ваще заебок — с тех пор, как мы не можем подцепить столбняк}_  
  
— Печально слышать. — Железный человек поднял лицевой щиток, обнажая восхитительное лицо с идеально выбритой бородкой. — Кстати, у меня твои вещи, убрал их на склад. Как знал, что снова с тобой столкнусь, да и просто выбросить как-то рука не поднялась. Кроме гранат, конечно, гранаты пришлось уничтожить. Но мебель, плакаты и твои фильмы…  
  
 **[У него моя «Кунг-фу панда»!]**  
  
 _{И моя «Мисс Сайгон»! }_  
  
 **[Претенциозный ублюдок.]**  
  
— Даже «Смешная девчонка»?  
  
— Да, она тоже, — улыбнулся Старк. — У тебя эклектичный вкус. Фанат Стрейзанд?  
  
— Абсолютная королева. Конечно, после Беа Артур. Никто не сравнится с королевой Беа.  
  
 _{Эта шутка уже была.}_  
  
 **[Всё ещё смешно.]**  
  
— Смешно, — сказал Старк.  
  
Уэйд моргнул. Это что, эхо? Он поковырял в левом ухе.  
  
Глаза Старка замерли на миг, будто тот прислушивался к происходящему в собственной черепушке, хотя даже Уэйду было ясно, что с ним кто-то связался через гарнитуру в шлеме.  
  
— Кэп зовёт на разбор полётов, — сказал Старк, снова сфокусировав взгляд на нём. — Хочешь присоединиться? Заодно заберёшь свои вещи по окончании.  
  
— Зашибись. — Уэйд соскользнул с выступа на крышу. — Спасибо, чувак.  
  
— Ты неплохо управился с этими, — кивнул Старк на усыпающие крышу останки ботов и опустил лицевой щиток.  
  
— Семь, — сказал Уэйд.  
  
 **[Так вот что ещё мы считаем!]**  
  
Уэйд закинул правую руку Железному человеку на шею и вспрыгнул ему на руки, подобно невесте. Для чувака в суперкостюме тот как-то уж очень долго его подхватывал, но Уэйд старательно цеплялся, пока не получилось.  
  
— Ладно… — сказал Железный человек, наконец взяв на себя обязанность придерживать Уэйда, чтоб не свалился.  
  
— Прошу, будь со мной нежен, это мой первый раз.  
  
Из-под шлема раздался мягкий смех.  
  
 _{Этот парень и впрямь ценитель банальных шуток}_  
  
— Я знаю массу банальных шуток.  
  
— Держу пари, так и есть, — согласился Железный человек и включил двигатели, чтобы спуститься с крыши.  
  
Уэйд завизжал. Не как какая-то свинья, а счастливо.  
  
 **[Но хоть недолго.]**  
  
К тому моменту, как они достигли тротуара, остальные Мстители уже их ждали. На Уэйда они все смотрели с разными эмоциями, но в основном устало.  
  
— Йо! — поприветствовал он, всё ещё возбуждённый недолгим полётом.  
  
И, неохотно отпустив шею Железного человека, встал на ноги. Точнее, тот его с себя стряхнул.  
  
— Спасибо за помощь, Дэдпул, — сказал Капитан Америка.  
  
 **[*Фанатский вопль!*]**  
  
 _{*Мечтательный вздох*}_  
  
— Ноу проблем, Спандексные Штаны. Своди меня как-нибудь на свидание. Обожаю мексиканскую кухню.  
  
Засмеялся только Железный человек. Ну ладно, ещё Хоукай ухмыльнулся, а Человек-паук нервно хихикнул. А вот Капитан Америка смерил его осуждающим взглядом и отвернулся к Чёрной вдове — перекинуться словцом насчёт прошедшей битвы.  
  
Уэйд переключился на оставшуюся часть небольшого собрания, но посмотреть было особо не на что: Халк, например, даже в бою не участвовал.  
  
 **[Э-эх! А я хотел попырить, как он сдувается!]**  
  
Раз уж Халка не было, Уэйд увлёкся наблюдением за разбросанными вокруг кусками думботов, которые самостоятельно собирались в кучки и улетали на хрен. Будь он один, устроил бы себе покатушки, оседлав какую-нибудь из тех, что побольше. Увы, придётся отложить до следующего раза.  
  
Впрочем, всё ещё оставался шанс, что Железный человек подбросит его до дома, и это будет гораздо круче, чем робозапчасти, которые его максимум до посольства Латверии докатят.  
  
Волнения добавляло то, что скоро он снова обретёт свои фильмы. Чтобы убить того чувака, который ими владел прежде, пришлось сильно попотеть: аргентинские повстанцы и наркобароны защищены немного лучше, чем вы могли бы ожидать. Но коллекция DVD с них выпадает отличная.  
  
 **[Стоит туда вернуться.]**  
  
 _{А что насчёт пожара? }_  
  
— Да, точно. Пожар.  
  
 **[Стоит захватить попкорн.]**  
  
— Где пожар, Дэдпул? — вскинулся Капитан Америка.  
  
— Обожаю попкорн. Но только солёный, без масла. Повышенный холестерин убивает, знаете ли. Не то чтоб мне и впрямь есть до этого дело. А начос — ваще бомба.  
  
Стоящие рядом Мстители уставились на него.  
  
— Ла-адно? — протянул Хоукай.  
  
— Мой рацион исключает кукурузу, — прокомментировал Старк, снова поднявший лицевой щиток. — Мне нельзя глютен.  
  
Уэйд кивнул и сочувствующе хмыкнул, и впрямь сочтя эту информацию любопытной и отложив её в ту часть мозга, где хранились подобные штуки.  
  
— Так, ладно, — сказал Человек-паук, — кажется, нам пора идти.  
  
Пока они разговаривали, успели подъехать аж три чёрных фургона ЩИТа, и люди в траурно-чёрном принялись за уборку. Уэйд ни разу не задерживался настолько, чтобы увидеть, как приезжают фургоны, так что ему жутко хотелось свалить, и когда он заметил приближающиеся полицейские машины, это желание только усилилось.  
  
— Я же вам больше не нужен? — уточнил Старк, глядя на своих товарищей.  
  
— Горячее свидание? — ухмыльнулся Хоукай.  
  
— Что-то вроде того. — Старк повернулся к Уэйду. — На этот раз лучше забирайся на спину. Несмотря на распространяемое Суперменом заблуждение, летать с кем-то на руках — смерть аэродинамике.  
  
 **[ _{Зашибись! }_ ]**  
  
  


**Ужин и киношка**

  
  
До склада Тони донёс Дэдпула, держа за перевязи. Без пробок и без лавирования между зданиями это заняло чуть больше минуты. И всё это время Дэдпул имитировал голоса различных птиц. Тони особенно понравилась утка.  
  
У склада их встретил Хэппи, который с помощью одного из местных охранников погрузил в небольшой фургон имущество, конфискованное из бывшей квартиры Дэдпула.  
  
— Уверен, что тебе оно нужно? — уточнил Хэппи, указывая на убитый кожаный диван, чья целостность была под большим сомнением.  
  
— Ага. Там вмятина аккурат под мою задницу.  
  
Тони хихикнул.  
  
Хэппи также захватил смену одежды для Тони, чтобы тот мог выбраться из брони и при этом не расхаживать в одном лишь тёмном поддоспешнике, который носил вместо нижнего белья. Когда поддоспешник увидел Дэдпул, то несколько секунд визжал, а затем попросил у Тони контакты портного.  
  
— Если хочешь, сделаю один по твоим меркам, — ответил Тони. — Уверен, что даже осилю сделать его красным.  
  
— Теперь я точно уверен, что умер, — выдохнул Дэдпул. — С минуты на минуту проснусь на той самой крыше… — Он запнулся. — Погоди, я его спрошу. Хочешь, я расплачусь телом?  
  
— Че-е… го?  
  
— Ну, просто раньше люди уже просили о таком, но почему-то выглядели разочарованными, когда я пытался им его дать. И иногда было слишком много крови. Да всё равно всё обратно отрастает… — Он посмотрел на свою руку и пошевелил пальцами. — Ага.  
  
Пару мгновений Тони разглядывал его, размышляя, насколько безумно будет подружиться с этим стрёмным чуваком. С другой стороны, с последней их встречи Тони таки прочитал его файл от и до: чувак был настолько интересный, что даже захоти Тони всё это прекратить, не смог бы.  
  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. — Он похлопал Дэдпула по руке. — Не стоит впадать в крайности.  
  
В уборной при складе Тони переоделся в более подобающие случаю джинсы, футболку и простую спортивную куртку. Как мог пригладил расчёской бардак на голове и нацепил поверх него бейсболку. Не то чтоб прям нормальный вид для миллиардера, ну так он ни в какие «миллиардерские» места в ближайшие несколько часов и не собирается.  
  
Когда он вышел, Дэдпул хвастался катанами, размахивая ими в такой близи от лица Хэппи, что мог бы его побрить. Тот выглядел перепуганным, хотя и пытался это скрывать.  
  
— Развлекаетесь?  
  
— Просто демонстрировал свои охуенные навыки. — Дэдпул бросил катаны за спину и ткнул пальцем в сторону Хэппи, будто обиженный ребёнок. — Он разрешил!  
  
— Я… Я только спросил, хорошо ли он с ними обращается, — выдохнул Хэппи.  
  
— Что ж, приятель, сам напросился, — сочувственно сказал Тони, похлопывая его по руке и забирая солнечные очки из его нагрудного кармана. — Попробуй взять выходной, дальше я сам.  
  
— Уверен, босс?  
  
Они оба посмотрели на Дэдпула, который с воплем «шотган!» запрыгнул на водительское сиденье грузовика.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — Тони нацепил очки, — у меня с собой броня.  
  
Громоздкую тридцать девятую он услал домой в башню, и теперь у него при себе была значительно более лёгкая двадцать седьмая, пока что свёрнутая до размеров кейса. Она и поопаснее ситуации переживала. Да и сомнительно было, что они повстречают более внушительную угрозу, нежели простой грабитель, а уж об этом и Дэдпул осилит позаботиться.  
  
Тони отослал Хэппи и обошёл грузовик. Дэдпул притворялся, что рулит, сопровождая всё это соответствующими звуками.  
  
— Подвинься, жеребец. Я знаю, что у тебя нет водительских прав.  
  
— Однажды были. Учебные, — сказал Дэдпул, перепрыгивая на соседнее сиденье. — Сгорели в аварии. Когда мы закончили регенерировать, Логан сказал, что у меня есть потенциал.  
  
— В качестве манекена для краш-теста? — усмехнулся Тони, заводя грузовик.  
  
— Ты там был?!  
  
— У меня хорошее воображение. Так где конкретно в Адской кухне ты живёшь?  
  
— Точно не рядом с Гордоном Рамси. Ох! Мы можем взять еды на вынос? Угостишь?  
  
— Почему нет? — кивнул Тони и вдавил газ.  
  


✿✿✿

  
Побывав по дороге аж в трёх ресторанах — двух аутентичных мексиканских и в “Тако Белл”, они наконец добрались до пятиэтажного кирпичного здания. В нескольких кварталах от сияющих новостроек, но не то чтоб прям обветшалый райончик.  
  
Дэдпул вышел из машины кварталом раньше — сказал, что предпочитает попадать домой по пожарной лестнице. Вроде как меньше внимания к костюму и оружию, хотя соседи тут понимающие, а не как на прежнем месте.  
  
Тони повезло припарковаться довольно близко к нужному подъезду — не самая оживлённая улица. Поправив кепку и очки, он выбрался на тротуар, держа в одной руке кейс, а в другой еду.  
  
Он немного сомневался, стоит ли оставлять здесь машину после того, как они её разгрузят. Да, она напичкана охранкой от Старк-Индастриз, но и преступники, если Тони хоть что-то в этом понимает (конечно он понимает!), стали изощрённее. Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то из них выберет себе резиденцию в подобном месте.  
  
— Йо!  
  
Дэдпул всё ещё был в спандексе, но прикрыл его серым спортивным костюмом и бейсболкой “Янки”. Это выглядело так нелепо, что Тони просто не смог сдержать смех.  
  
— Это вот так ты выглядишь «под прикрытием»?  
  
— Кто бы говорил, приманка для папарацци, — ухмыльнулся под маской Дэдпул. — Пойдём, я жрать хочу.  
  
Под любопытными взглядами зевак он одной рукой подхватил из грузовика древний телик, второй — DVD-плеер, и подцепил пальцами пакет с дисками, а Тони активировал сигналку, введя код.  
  
Жил Дэдпул на последнем, пятом этаже. Лифта, к ужасу Тони, не было вовсе, так что тащить наверх диван и кровать — это пиздец. Возможно, придётся раскрыть инкогнито и надеть двадцать седьмую.  
  
Однако, если верить файлам ЩИТа, довольно популярны слухи, что Дэдпул сильнее, чем Кэп, и, имея перед глазами отличный вид на размах его плеч, Тони с трудом допускал, что слухи врут.  
  
В квартире было много открытого пространства, и она была достаточно большой, что не мешало ей быть рассыпающимся дерьмом. Нет, конечно, лет пятьдесят назад она была очень даже ничего, но если только у хозяина не было столько же денег, как у Тони, дешевле было бы снести здание на хрен и построить на его месте новое, прежде чем приступать к отделке. Не очень хорошая идея для сохранения наследия, но уж какая есть.  
  
Единственной мебелью были королевских размеров матрас в углу и табурет у кухонной стойки. На полу обнаружилась куча оружия, боезапас и всякое прочее, что к нему прилагается, аккуратно рассортированное по газеткам, разложенным полукругом. Взрывчатки Тони не увидел, но она могла быть где-то запрятана.  
  
Самым непонятным оказались пять длинных белых тростей, прислонённых к стене.  
  
— Иногда подбираю их в переулках, — сказал Дэдпул. — У какого-то слепого парня довольно странные привычки.  
  
— Нью-Йорк, — пожал плечами Тони, положил чемодан и направился к стойке разворачивать еду.  
  
Не самая милая трапеза, да и место далёкое от комфортабельности, но после того как поешь водянистую кашу, сидя на полу пещеры, привязанный за сердце к автомобильному аккумулятору и с автоматным дулом у башки, как-то учишься ценить в жизни любую мелочь, даже если ты миллиардер.  
  
Как ни удивительно, компания оказалась хороша: за вечер Тони смеялся больше, чем за последнее очень и очень долгое время. Веселье чуть поутихло, когда Дэдпул, чтобы поесть, задрал маску, обнажая пугающе исшрамленную шею и часть лица, но к этому получилось довольно легко привыкнуть.  
  
Уэйд, как Тони теперь стало удобнее его называть, немного опечалился, когда Тони постановил, что древний телевизор не особо хорошо монтируется с высокотехнологичным DVD-проигрывателем. Но Тони заверил, что на то он и гений, чтобы справляться с такими проблемами.  
  
Пока ели, говорили немного. Главным образом из-за того, что оба были голодны, а ещё потому, что за столом — пусть даже они сидели на матрасе, прислонившись к стене, а еда лежала у них на коленях, — Уэйд демонстрировал безукоризненные манеры.  
  
Поев, они спустились и разгрузили мебель. Уэйд запросто управился с подъёмом тяжестей, заставив подглядывающих соседей понервничать, пока нёс на спине диван так, будто это был простой кухонный стул вроде того, который тащил Тони.  
  
— Полезно время от времени поиграть мускулами напоказ, — заметил Уэйд. — Даёт им понять, с кем не стоит связываться.  
  
— Или ради кого стоит вызывать полицию, — ухмыльнулся Тони.  
  
— Лишний повод поиграть мускулами.  
  
Тони глянул на пару молодых людей, примерившихся было к грузовику, но теперь отошедших, и решил, что Уэйд не так уж неправ.  
  
— Чего не похвастаться, если есть чем? — пожал плечами Тони. — А у тебя есть чем похвастать.  
  
После этой фразы Уэйл довольно надолго на него уставился.  
  
Было уже около шести вечера, когда Тони распрощался с Уэйдом и оставил его разбираться с дизайном (ну уж какой есть), уверенный, что нашёл себе нового друга и союзника, что при его роде занятий довольно неплохо.  
  
  


**Пропажа**

  
  
Когда Тони на следующий день не вернулся чинить ему телик, Уэйд немного разочаровался. Если так и дальше пойдёт, придётся завалить очередного наркобарона, чтобы добыть новый. Предложение было, но заказчик выглядел ничуть не менее мутным, чем цель, а Уэйд пытался оставаться по эту сторону закона.  
  
 **[Скучища.]**  
  
— Ага, но на кармическом уровне воздастся.  
  
 **[Кто тебе сказал эту чушь?]**  
  
— Ты сказал.  
  
 _{Вообще-то это был я.}_  
  
 **[Ну охуеть теперь.]**  
  
— Он занятой парень, и у него точно есть дела поинтереснее, чем зависать с кем-то вроде меня.  
  
Уэйд задумчиво встал у окна в позу героя, обозревающего город. Хреново, конечно, что окно при этом выходило в проулок и напротив была глухая кирпичная стена. Внизу были обязательные мусорные контейнеры — целая куча мусорных контейнеров. В такие хорошо выходить из окна: минимальные повреждения, все дела. Размышляя над этим, Дэдпул принялся напевать.  
  
Мелодия напоминала «Islands In The Stream», и она, собственно, продолжала играть, когда Дэдпул перестал мычать себе под нос. Да это ж звонят, сообразил он, роясь в многочисленных навесных карманах. Ещё и с неопределяемого номера.  
  
— Агушаю? — очень интеллектуально сказал он.  
  
 **[Это такое «ага, слушаю.»]**  
  
 _{Какой остроумный, а.}_  
  
— Дэдпул? — уточнил голос в трубке.  
  
— Во плоти.  
  
— Это Стив Роджерс…  
  
— О. Мой. Бох. Ты зовёшь меня на свидание? Я ещё не причесался. Да мне и причёсывать нечего, имей это в виду.  
  
Уэйд похлопал себя по маске, удостоверяясь, что та всё ещё на нём и повёрнута нужной стороной: следует выглядеть на все сто, когда говоришь по телефону с самим Капитаном Америка.  
  
— … я хотел спросить, не видел ли ты Тони.  
  
— Тебя он тоже продинамил? Организуем клуб? Лишь ты и я. Посплетничаем под мятный джулеп о мальчиках…  
  
— То есть ты его не видел?  
  
— Этот ублюдок бросил нас во цвете лет! Тебе, кстати, сколько? Не уверен из-за своего исцеляющего фактора и вот этого всего… Помню шестидесятые. Или это был Остин Пауэрс?..  
  
— В любом случае спасибо. Увидимся. Пока.  
  
И повесил трубку.  
  
 **[*тяжёлое фангёрлье дыхание*]**  
  
Старк потерялся? И как теперь они станут дружбанами-крутанами? Уэйд только собирался за ним приударить. Нашёл время.  
  
Отложив телефон, он оглядел комнату, задержавшись на мусорном пакете, куда Тони вчера сгрёб все упаковки и обёртки и который оставил у двери, будто Уэйд был обычным парнем и захватил бы его, выходя утром на работу.  
  
Как он вообще умудрился потеряться? Разве он не напичкан жучками? Ну там, куча имплантов, прямая связь со спутниками, все дела? Тони Старк — мягкая нежная розовая начинка офигенского супергероического робота, в нём обязательно должно быть что-то, по чему его можно отследить. Да что угодно, лишь бы не звонить вот так Уэйду.  
  
Что ж, это послужит оправданием крутого дэдпульского расследования.  
  
 **[Отобьём пару голов и загребём пару номеров!]**  
  
 _{Не уверен, что это произносится именно так.}_  
  
 **[Наломаем челюстей и понажимаем четыре-один-один?]**  
  
 _{Я сдаюсь.}_  
  
Уэйд подошёл к шкафу, где прятал всё, что Тони не должен видеть, и набил поясные сумки взрывашечками и прочей боебенью. Подготовка ещё никому не вредила. Ну ладно, иногда это было раздирающе больно, но мы сейчас не об этом.  
  
Он навесил пушки и катаны, в последний момент сцапал одну из белых тростей, сложил и сунул в свободную петлю сзади. Будет круто использовать как шутку, а если его при этом ещё и временно ослепят, будет ещё смешнее.  
  
 _{Ты собираешься на поиски пропавшего, а не развязывать войну.}_  
  
— Ну ты будто только меня встретил…  
  
От прыжка через окно в мусорные баки Уэйд решил отказаться, вышел через дверь и прошёл все пять пролётов, и даже помахал соседке, миссис Уотсит, и её маленькой «что за хуйня, это что, крыса?!» собачке. Соседка ему улыбнулась так, будто видала и более странные вещи. Или очки забыла надеть.  
  
Ступив на тротуар, Уэйд упёр руки в боки, выпятил таз, развернул плечи и задумался, что делать дальше. В активе имелся единственный телефонный звонок, и Капитан Америка даже не сказал, вернулся ли Тони вчера вечером домой или нет.  
  
 _{Ищи улики.}_  
  
 **[Ага, как тот чувак… Хаус.]**  
  
Самым логичным было бы оставить поиски Мстителям, ЩИТу и секретным правительственным спутникам, но Уэйд никогда не был особо логичным персонажем. Вторым по шкале логичности шло «спросить у кого-нибудь из них, что происходит», но опять же, где Уэйд — и где логика. Да и телефонных номеров у него не то чтоб было.  
  
Ну ладно, один номер был, но Уэйд так взбесил Фьюри частыми звонками с розыгрышами, что тот грозился поставить ему клизму базукой. Какой бы ни был исцеляющий фактор, эта хуйня явно будет болезненной как бляпиздец.  
  
В итоге Уэйд решительно направился к башне Мстителей, выбрав маршрут, которым с наибольшей вероятностью вчера вечером пошёл бы Тони. Возможно, ему повезёт найти что-нибудь, что сойдёт за зацепку.  
  
 _{А вот это было почти логично.}_  
  
 **[У него бывают моменты просветления.]**  
  
Пока шёл, Уэйд снова начал мычать себе под нос, игнорируя интересующуюся публику — вне зависимости от того, пялились ли те, убегали или звонили в полицию.  
  
Минут через пять рядом с ним затормозил большой чёрный джип с тонированными стёклами. Даже не задумавшись, Уэйд плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье. Будь внутри банда головорезов, вышел бы конфуз, хотя оконфузиться Уэйд не боялся, но за баранкой сидела Чёрная вдова.  
  
— Ищешь любви? — спросил Уэйд, устраиваясь боком, потому что барахло, прикрученное у него на спине, не давало сидеть нормально. — Моё время стоит недёшево, но недовольной не оставлю.  
  
— Ты последний, кто видел Тони вчера вечером, — бесстрастно ответила Вдова, вырулив в поток машин. — Не сочтёшь за труд объясниться?  
  
— Ты меня обвиняешь или типа того?  
  
— Нет. Пока что.  
  
 _{Какая клёвая!}_  
  
— Тебе следует знать, что команда проголосовала за то, чтобы тебя не втягивать. Но я готова выдать тебе такую привилегию. — Она зыркнула на него. — Не вынуждай меня тебя подозревать.  
  
Уэйд уже хотел прокомментировать насчёт привилегий, но тут Вдова резко свернула к обочине и остановилась за крохотным проулком. Отсюда был хорошо виден разбитый грузовичок, стоящий в глубине. Кузов был взорван изнутри, окна повыбиты, а кабина вообще сгорела к хуям.  
  
Двое агентов ЩИТа ковырялись в останках грузовичка, а рядом стоял сердито выглядящий Бартон. Увидев выбирающегося из джипа Уэйда, он умудрился стать ещё сердитей, но против его присутствия ничего не сказал.  
  
С более близкого расстояния Уэйд разглядел, что кузов разорвался от взрывчатки, а затем дело довершили две огромные руки. На шинах даже остались отпечатки пальцев.  
  
— Ого! Кто-то повеселился, — заметил Уэйд.  
  
 **[“Крепкий орешек-4”.]**  
  
 _{Обожаю этот фильм.}_  
  
— Джереми Айронс горяч, — согласился Уэйд и потыкал острые края обгоревшего армированного металла.  
  
— Эй! — Вдова ухватила его за руку и заставила развернуться к себе. Уэйд глянул сверху вниз (она на полторы головы ниже, как ещё смотреть-то?). — Тут всё серьёзно. У них получилось обезвредить Тони вместе с бронёй, выковырять из него все маячки, а затем испариться. Это тебе не обычные профессионалы, это суперзлодеи.  
  
— Вроде тебя, — добавил Бартон.  
.  
— Вообще-то моё самоопределение — супернейтрал: так чувство вины меньше.  
  
Уэйд примерился к стенке кузова. Его силы хватило, чтобы та спружинила, но было явно недостаточно, чтобы её промять. Тут требовался кто-то вроде Халка или Существа, хотя для них вмятины были недостаточно впечатляющими.  
  
— Тебе знакомо чувство вины? — Бартон фыркнул.  
  
— Я сказал, что так оно меньше, — пожал плечами Уэйд, оборачиваясь к нему. — Ты чем слушаешь? Может, тебе слуховой аппарат подкрутить?  
  
 **[Жжёт!]**  
  
 _{Вот за это нам должно быть стыдно.}_  
  
 **[Не-а.]**  
  
Бартон моргнул и впился в Уэйда взглядом.  
  
— Просто помоги нам его найти.  
  
  


**Тони и похитители**

  
  
Тони вело, и вовсе не от алкоголя.  
  
Под кожей на внутренней стороне предплечий болезненно дёргало от сгоревших имплантов. Не будь он так зол, восхитился бы: ему не было равных в плане защиты собственной техники, но этот ебучий электромагнитный импульс был рассчитан специально под неё, так что кто-то его обскакал.  
  
Поджарилось всё, каждая деталь: вокруг него, на нём, внутри него. Кроме арк-реактора, с облегчением заметил он. Впрочем, иначе вряд ли Тони был бы в сознании, а то и вообще в живых, чтобы жаловаться. Так что открытие нового элемента, не поддающегося электромагнитным импульсам, вполне окупилось.  
  
Но вернёмся к текущей проблеме. Кто-то его похитил. Повязка на глазах, руки связаны за спиной… и не помешало бы посетить уборную. И главное — он не знает, как долго провалялся без сознания.  
  
— Эй! — крикнул он. — Пирожочки?  
  
Ноль реакции на тупое условное слово, активирующее броню. Аварийный кейс либо слишком далеко, либо его тоже поджарило. Если эта проклятая хрень перезагрузится, ему очень повезёт. Конечно, броню можно запустить вручную — питание от арк-реактора никто не отменял, — но для этого сначала надо этими самыми руками до неё дотянуться.  
  
Исходя из того, как отразился голос, Тони предположил, что находится в большом пустом помещении, возможно — на старом складе или в заброшенном ангаре. Плохие парни обожают подобные клише.  
  
Он услышал, как чьи-то тяжёлые ботинки прошагали по твёрдому полу.  
  
— Ты очнулся, — произнёс хриплый, возможно, искажённый маской мужской голос.  
  
— А я-то думал, что сплю, — проворчал Тони, разворачиваясь к источнику звука. — Мне б поссать.  
  
— Ну так ссы.  
  
— Лады. У меня-то просто намокнут штаны, а вот искать тряпку, чтобы протереть этот милый диванчик, придётся тебе. Надеюсь, пятен не останется.  
  
Он провёл с Дэдпулом всего один вечер, и вот — уже говорит так, будто ему снова двадцать. Эх, Дэдпул. Это и впрямь был очень хороший вечер. Тони очень надеялся, что до того не докопаются в связи с похищением.  
  
Две пары сильных рук ухватили его, поднимая на ноги. Тони не сопротивлялся, по крайней мере пока.  
  
— Куда вы меня ведёте?  
  
— В уборную, мистер Старк, — ответил голос откуда-то со стороны. — Вы правы, вы стоите слишком много денег, так что мы не можем доставить вас покупателям обмочившимся.  
  
Итак, его собираются продать. У кого вообще есть возможность так сорить деньгами? А кстати, сколько он стоит?  
  
— Сколько бы вам ни предложили, я удваиваю сумму. Утраиваю.  
  
Он учуял застарелый аммиачный запах, едва его ввели в комнату. Слава всему святому, он ничего не видит, потому что зрелище местного сортира наверняка выжгло бы ему глаза.  
  
— Нам не нужны твои деньги.  
  
Отлично. Его похитил отряд идеалистов и/или самоубийц. В любом случае — очень смешно.  
  
Тони собирал всю информацию, какую только мог. Итак, их трое: говорящий мужик и два амбала. В отличие от того, что обычно показывают в фильмах про похищения, в Нью-Йорке не так уж много заброшенных складов. То есть — он надеялся, что они всё ещё в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Никаких выходок, — очень шаблонно сказал один из громил и освободил Тони руки. — Ты под прицелом.  
  
В подтверждение ему в бок впечаталось дуло.  
  
— Это очень поможет делу, — фыркнул Тони.  
  
Скорее освободят его, чем прикоснутся к его члену. Маленькая пушка, большие руки, уверенность в собственной силе. Второй громила двигается неловко.  
  
Он поссал вслепую, и если не попал куда надо, то это их вина, что не направили в нужную сторону: он сам ничего в этом отвратительном месте касаться не собирался. Мгновение он обдумывал, не обоссать ли похитителей, а потом напасть, воспользовавшись замешательством, но нет: он всё ещё ничего не видел, а его член, независимо от того, победит он или проиграет, будет торчать снаружи.  
  
Дэдпула бы это не волновало, он бы управился с этим и смотрелся бы при этом охуенно… Но Тони не Дэдпул. Да, он неплохо боксирует, имеет за пазухой пару приёмчиков, но в последнее время он больше полагался на технологии, да и противников своих совсем не знает.  
  
— Кейс мой где? — спросил он, застёгивая ширинку.  
  
— Не твоё дело, — отозвался неловкий громила и снова стянул руки Тони, на этот раз — спереди.  
  
— Честное слово, я предлагаю отличную сделку.  
  
Пока его выводили из уборной, Тони прижал руки к груди. Ага, реактор не повреждён. Похоже, похитителям неинтересны его технологии. Или заказчику он нужен целым куском, а не по частям.  
  
Его грубо вдавили в диван.  
  
— Вы же знаете, что Халк — мой лучший друг, да?  
  
— Заткнись на хуй, — отозвался босс.  
  
Тони подумал, не стоит ли похвастаться остальными друзьями, но пришёл к выводу, что в итоге получит либо в зубы, либо кляп, либо и то и другое, так что решил просто устроиться поудобнее.  
  
Например, стянуть повязку с глаз. Раз уж они оказались достаточно тупы, чтобы связать ему руки спереди, пусть огребают последствия.  
  
И впрямь клише: заброшенная пустая фабрика, частично занятая под склад. Босс, крепкий мужик с претензией на суперзлодейство, одетый в ужасный трэш в стиле Скелетора и Таскмастера, стоял в паре метров и тихо говорил в мобилу.  
  
Двое громил выглядели совсем как мафиози из пятидесятых. Огромные, мускулистые, но, похоже, мозгов в их головах было маловато, потому что они просто пялились на Тони, будто то, что он снял повязку, было чем-то вроде трюка Гудини.  
  
Тони ослепительно улыбнулся.  
  
Как они вообще умудрились его поймать? Уму непостижимо.  
  
У дальней стены лежал аварийный кейс, в данный момент, должно быть, обесточенный. Недостаточно далеко, чтобы не уловить голосовую команду, но всё ещё слишком далеко, чтобы Тони мог разглядеть, перезапустился ли он уже.  
  
Немного неловко, конечно, но придётся попробовать ещё раз.  
  
— Пирожочки?  
  
Кейс даже не дрогнул. Громилы обменялись взглядами. Босс посмотрел на Тони и нахмурился, заметив, что тот без повязки.  
  
А потом с потолка упал Дэдпул: перекувырнулся в воздухе, упал на одно колено и изящным движением обнажил катаны.  
  
— У нас было всего одно свидание, Карамелька, — он ухмыльнулся под маской, — но меня уже достали прозвища.  
  
От взмаха катан одна из вытащенных головорезами пушек лишилась ствола. Вторая отлетела на пол с половиной пальца, и громила завизжал, зажимая обрубок. Дэдпул пнул его в живот. Первый громила тупо пялился на оставшуюся в руках половинку пистолета, пока мощный кулак не встретился с его лицом.  
  
Тони моргнул. А ничего такое спасение. Вот бы все пережитые им по молодости похищения заканчивались так же хорошо.  
  
Однако он всё ещё не был свободен.  
  
Дэдпул обернулся к боссу.  
  
— А это у нас кто? Фантастически дохлый Мунк?  
  
— Я… — мужик поднял руку и отвёл локоть назад, выглядя крайне глупо, — Шокер!  
  
Выкрикнутое имя было подчёркнуто резким выбрасыванием руки вперёд и мощным синим электроразрядом. А вот и ответ на некоторые из вопросов, которыми задавался Тони. Силы мутантов учесть сложнее, чем технологии.  
  
Если бы разряд не влетел Дэдпулу прямо в грудь, с силой отбрасывая того назад, Тони даже признал бы, что выглядит это круто.  
  
Дэдпул приземлился на диван, едва не впечатавшись Тони головой в живот. Верхняя часть костюма была сожжена до ошмётков. Грудь у Дэдпула была довольно мускулистая, а вот понять, какие отметины на ней уже были, а какие образовались только что от электрического разряда, не представлялось возможным. И конечно, нет, это вовсе не пахло как барбекю.  
  
Откашляв немного дыма, Дэдпул поднял взгляд на Тони.  
  
— Всё равно охуенное же спасение, Сладкие Щёчки?  
  
— Охуенное, — согласился Тони, закатив глаза.  
  
— Это только разогрев.  
  
Дэдпул несколько раз вдохнул; его кожа уже затянулась, ну, насколько это возможно.  
  
Шокер — ужасное, кстати, имечко — с Дэдпулом явно знаком не был, поскольку фыркнул и отвернулся. Понятное дело, обычные люди не были способны восстановиться после подобного удара, так что вместо того, чтобы сохранять бдительность, Шокер нагнулся к потерявшему палец громиле и остановил ему кровь: прижёг рану, заставив того заскулить.  
  
Тони взглянул на мужчину у себя на коленях.  
  
— Остальные где?  
  
— Устал их ждать и пошёл тебя искать без них.  
  
— Охуенно…  
  
— Ещё бы!  
  
Тони никак не мог решить, спасают его или ещё глубже втягивают в проблемы.  
  
  


**Уэйд на белом коне**

  
  
**[Наше замечательное суперспасительное второе свидание!]**  
  
 _{Ты называешь вот это — свиданием?}_  
  
А первое было? Он же просто помог нам перевезти барахло и купил пожрать.  
  
 _{Он только что сказал, что это было свиданием.}_  
  
Ох. Отлично! Кстати, мы всё ещё без сознания?  
  
 **[ _{Да!}_ ]**  
  
Так и знал: слишком темно и слишком больно.  
  
Очухавшись, Уэйд тихо заворчал. Кто-то бросил его на пол лицом вниз и теперь топтался по спине. Наверняка тот дерьмец, который остался без пальца. Ничего, Уэйд теперь собирался оторвать ему кое-что поинтереснее.  
  
Всё оружие пропало. Ну всё, теперь у этих пидоров реальные проблемы.  
  
Уэйд лежал у ног Тони — так близко, что мог чувствовать их движение. Возможно, там был какой-то код, но он понятия не имел, что бы это могло значить. Единственный «код», который он выучил, это то, что «может быть» может значить «да» лишь изредка, и что «нет» чаще всего означает «съебись с глаз моих, ебанутый». Движения ног — без понятия.  
  
— Хорош изображать святого героя, Старк, — произнёс голос Электро-Скелетора. — Мы оба знаем, как ты сколотил состояние.  
  
— Ты тут морализаторствовать пытаешься? — спросил голос Тони. — Ты, который продаёт меня тем, кто скорее всего попытается заставить меня делать оружие, а теперь ещё и друга моего избил.  
  
 **[Он сказал, что мы друзья!]**  
  
— У тех, кому я тебя продаю, и без того достаточно оружия. Ты им нужен скорее ради мести.  
  
— Да я везунчик! — Тони ещё немного пошевелил ногами.  
  
Может, это шифр для «поднимайся и спаси меня, придурок», подумал Уэйд. Но кое-каким нервам всё ещё нужно было время на восстановление. Зрительным, например. Погоди-ка, у него же кое-что было для этого дела, и это кое-что всё ещё у него на поясе.  
  
— Они здесь, босс, — рявкнул один из приспешников.  
  
— Поднимите его, — велел Скеле-Шок.  
  
Уэйд почувствовал, как Тони напрягся, и сместил руку ближе к белой трости, дожидаясь мгновения, когда почувствует, что Тони схватили, чтобы стянуть с дивана.  
  
— В любой момент, как будешь готов, — шепнул Тони.  
  
 **[А он любит покомандовать, да?]**  
  
И тут Уэйд почувствовал рывок. Вскочив на ноги, он не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии стегануть ближайшую тень собирающейся белой тростью, как кнутом, — он был почти уверен в том, что это не Тони. Уверенность окрепла, когда он услышал удивлённый болезненный вскрик.  
  
Трость со щелчком собралась в (ну очевидно же!) трость. Уэйд снова стеганул и почувствовал, как что-то лопнуло, когда удар достиг цели. Последовал очередной болезненный вскрик.  
  
Поморгав, Уэйд обнаружил, что его обожаемое зрение вернулось. Это сделало проще уворот от разряда молнии, который летел прямо в него. Уэйд приземлился на ноги и запустил тростью как копьём. Та попала Сияющему Череполицему прямо в глаз его нелепой маски, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы тот отвлёкся, давая Уэйду время осмотреться и оценить ситуацию.  
  
Тони как раз бил второго приспешника в лицо — неплохо для человека со связанными руками. Двойной удар! Надо обязательно добавить в свой набор приёмов.  
  
— Пирожочки! — выкрикнул Тони.  
  
Мимо головы Уэйда что-то просвистело. Металлическая перчатка прилетела прямо к Тони и обхватила его левую руку, раскрываясь до локтя. Вторая деталь расползалась от промежности по левой ноге.  
  
— Блядь, пиздец возбуждающе, — выдохнул Уэйд.  
  
 _{Думаю, он тебя услышал.}_  
  
Как минимум, Тони абсолютно точно ему подмигнул перед тем, как маска закрыла его лицо. Теперь тут был Железный человек, и проблем у плохих парней прибавилось.  
  
— Ох, — сказал Железный человек, когда последняя деталь встала на место. — Как хорошо вернуться.  
  
В следующее мгновение в него врезалась молния. Она трещала вокруг секунд пять, пока Плохой Электрочувак не остановился и не отшатнулся назад, временно истощённый. Железный человек стоял на одном колене, и Уэйд точно чуял запах палёного.  
  
 **[Пахнет совсем как дома.]**  
  
 _{Хорошие воспоминания.}_  
  
— Это было неплохо, — сказал Железный человек, распрямившись с полуприседа. — Теперь моя очередь.  
  
Увы, Уэйд уже не видел, какой охуенный сияющий залп Железный человек направил в Искрящего Весёлого Роджера  _{что?!}_ , потому что в здание вошли три мускулистых мужика. У всех троих на головах было жёлто-зелёные лыжные маски. Либо они тоже были прихвостнями, либо кто-то над ними подшутил, сказав, что это модно.  
  
Уэйд бы поставил на оба варианта сразу.  
  
Он как раз заметил свои грубо отброшенные за диван катаны и пистолеты и, не задумываясь, нырнул за ними. Стоит заметить, он вообще обычно не задумывался, прежде чем что-то сделать.  
  
Оно и к лучшему, потому что в следующее мгновение раздалось дохуя выстрелов, а он уже был в отличном задиванном укрытии.  
  
Со своей точки обзора Уэйд видел, как Железный человек и Шокер  **[ты использовал настоящее имя, тупица]**  сошлись врукопашную. Шокушка, похоже, тоже обладал нехилыми защитными навыками. Уэйд бы вечность смотрел, да надо было позаботиться о вооружённом бойзбэнде.  
  
Он забросил катаны за спину, поднялся с пушками наперевес и уже приготовился выпустить тучу пуль, но, слава всему святому, успел в последний момент остановиться. Начни он стрелять, и никогда бы не смог жить с собой в мире.  
  
 **[А вот и кавалерия!]**  
  
 _{Супергорячая кавалерия! }_  
  
О да, Капитан Америка, Хоукай и Чёрная вдова стояли в дверях и смотрелись весьма горячо. Жертвы моды оказались эффектно повержены к их ногам. Тёмно-зелёные глаза, прикипевшие к Уэйду, добавляли очков к опасно-горячему облику Чёрной вдовы. Остальные смотрели на Железного человека.  
  
Ой. В бой!  
  
 **[Обожаю, когда мы говорим стихами!]**  
  
К разочарованию Уэйда, никаких вжухов, как в «Охотниках за привидениями» или в «Гарри Поттере», не было. Обычные пляски вокруг друг друга, обмен разрядами и уклонение. Железный человек выставил немного оружия, но упорно избегал его использовать — возможно, из-за того, что эта хуйня могла всё тут взорвать и уронить на них крышу. Или типа того.  
  
Да блядский боже, чувак уже почти проплавил одну из стен своей супервспышкой!  
  
Сверкающий энергетический разряд просвистел совсем рядом с головой Уэйда и влетел в металлическую стену за ним. Даже через костюм по коже пробежали кусачие искры. Будь у Уэйда волосы, они бы растопорщились во все стороны.  
  
Внезапно раздался вопль. В ляжке Электробоя застряла стрела, производящая, похоже, собственное электричество. Хоукай пошёл в атаку. Капитан Америка и Чёрная вдова не отставали, но Железный человек, видимо, счёл достаточным, что злодей отвлёкся на стрелу, и выпустил что-то вроде шоковых пуль.  
  
Силовой щит оказался недостаточно быстрым, пули попали Шокобою прямо в шею, и тот свалился, как… Ну вот просто как любой электрический чувак.  
  
— Шокирующе, — сказал чрезвычайно довольный собой Уэйд.  
  
  


**Счастливый конец**

  
  
Тони поднял забрало.  
  
Шокер валялся в отключке на полу, всё ещё подёргиваясь от впившихся ему в грудь игл станнеров. Вообще-то эти станнеры Тони сделал, чтобы быть готовым к очередному нападению на Нью-Йорк гигантских ящеров (удивительно, но это было не таким уж и редким явлением).  
  
— Тони!  
  
Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что к нему спешит Стив. Нат и Клинт не сильно отставали.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив, оглядывая его, хотя сквозь костюм видеть явно не мог.  
  
— Ага, всё тип-топ, — улыбнулся ему Тони. — Отличный выстрел, — похвалил он Клинта, хотя, возможно, это было несколько излишне — у того обычно все выстрелы были отличными. Впрочем, подтверждение никогда не повредит. — Как вы меня нашли?  
  
Нат фыркнула.  
  
— Шли по следам безумной гончей. Но он нас сбросил на полдороге, так что мы чутка припозднились.  
  
Тони улыбнулся и огляделся.  
  
— Кстати, где Дэдпул?  
  
— Сбежал, — сказал Клинт, указывая луком на распахнутую дверь. — Небось, испугался, что мы надерём ему зад за то, что нас скинул. Мы как раз собирались.  
  
В следующий миг снаружи раздался взрыв такой силы, что затряслись стены и завибрировала земля. Всё вокруг, включая костюм Стива, присыпало штукатуркой.  
  
— Ох, блин… — выдохнул Тони. — Похоже, он нашёл их транспорт.  
  
— Надеюсь, с нашим не перепутал, — вздохнула Нат. — Очень не хочется заполнять очередную тупую форму на запрос нового.  
  
— Они не тупые, просто требуют точных спецификаций и помогают содержать в порядке расходные книги.  
  
— Тебя Пеппер заставляет, да?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Тони опустил забрало и запустил самодиагностику брони. Закончив проверять сочленения деталей, та выдала результат: механическая целостность восемьдесят шесть процентов и медленно возрастает в процессе самопочинки, система — девяносто три процента. На теле Тони, в процессе проверки несколько раз изогнутом, осталось несколько болезненных синяков, но ничего серьёзного. Не так уж и потрепало.  
  
Клинт подобрал что-то с пола.  
  
— Это что, белая трость? Вроде тех, с которыми ходят слепые парни?  
  
— Эй! — развернулся к нему Дэдпул. — Это моё! Откопал это в мусорке своими руками. Это охуенная трость… Ага! Верно сказал! Трость Судьбы!  
  
Клинт закатил глаза и отшвырнул трость. Дэдпул поймал её одной рукой, разобрал и сунул сзади за пояс.  
  
— Как тебе наше второе свидание? — спросил он, развернувшись к Тони.  
  
— Могло бы быть и не таким болезненным.  
  
— В следующий раз захвачу смазку.  
  
— Сначала сготовь мне ужин.  
  
— Я больше по завтракам.  
  
— Блинчики?  
  
— Уж будь уверен, Железные Носочки.  
  
— Тони! — прервала их Нат. — Хорош флиртовать с маньяком, и уже сообрази, как упаковать этого парня, пока он не очнулся и снова не попробовал нас поджарить.  
  
Тони оглянулся на Шокера. Тот был без сознания, и никакого электричества, кроме слабой статики, на нём не наблюдалось. Ну, ещё температура чуть повышена, но для подобного рода мутантов это нормально.  
  
Стоило рассчитать частоту для обезвреживания и удержания мутанта, так что Тони, не откладывая, запустил анализ прошедшего боя.  
  
Дэдпул дошёл до лежащего в отрубе противника и стащил с него маску-череп. Без маски Шокер оказался всего лишь блондином под тридцатник; Нат отсканировала его лицо.  
  
— Оставлю себе для коллекции, — сказал Дэдпул, всё ещё держа маску в руках. — Заткнись! Вот, начал собирать. Развешу по стенам, как настоящий охотник… любящий животных сильнее, чем людей. Эх, был бы у меня камин… Точно! Я буду охуенно смотреться в красном бархатном халате.  
  
Тони закатил глаза и наконец позволил броне стечь с него и сложиться обратно в кейс. Лишившись опоры, он пошатнулся. И свалился бы, но Стив его подхватил.  
  
— Чува-ак, — зевнул Тони, — мне надо выпить.  
  
— Выспаться тебе надо.  
  
Попроситься на ручки Тони не дала гордость, так что он просто тяжело на него навалился. Нат разговаривала с кем-то из ЩИТа по телефону, Клинт складывал лук. Дэдпул подлетел к Тони.  
  
— Компанию составить? Хоть бухать, хоть в кровать — я отличная компания!  
  
— Боюсь, прямо сейчас меня на тебя не хватит, — улыбнулся Тони, не обращая внимания на укоризненный взгляд Стива. — Но я позвоню насчёт третьего свидания, идёт?  
  
— Хватит называть это «свиданием», — взмолился Клинт. — В моём сознании родятся ужасающие картины.  
  
— Не стоит растрачивать такое живое воображение зазря. — Дэдпул почесал голую грудь через выгоревшую в спандексе дыру. — Пиши фанфики.  
  
Неподалёку раздался голос Фьюри, и звучал он совсем не радостно.  
  
— Так, вот и сигнал сваливать. — Дэдпул отряхнул ладони друг о друга. — Не хочу проверять, захватил ли он базуку.  
  
Он обнял Стива, послал Тони воздушный поцелуй, шлёпнул Клинта по заднице и выпрыгнул наружу через дыру в стене.  
  


✿✿✿

  
Уэйд таки нашёл слепого парня, разбрасывающего трости. Да ёбаный в рот, Уэйд нашёл парня в не менее пиздатом красном костюме, чем у него, и они неплохо надрали друг другу жопы, пока до них доходило, что вообще-то они могут и подружиться.  
  
На деле всего лишь бро-по-костюмам, но для начала сойдёт. Как выяснилось, чувак ещё и с Человеком-пауком знаком. Как тесен мир людей в масках!  
  
Собственная маска Дэдпула сейчас валялась на столе вместе с оружием и обвесом. Сам он пока что был в остатках костюма, но собирался сменить его на что-нибудь более шёлковое и кружевное.  
  
Три дня назад Старк пообещал ему позвонить… И ни слова с тех пор.  
  
Конечно, пару дней назад случилось нашествие гигантской ящерицы на Хобокен. Мстители там были, хотя Железный человек особо в драку не лез: Уэйд смотрел из первого ряда — с ближайшей крыши.  
  
 **[Мог бы позвонить вчера.]**  
  
— Большую дохлую ящерицу ещё убрать надо. Кое о чём фильмы умалчивают. — Он уселся на диван, прямо в удобно продавленную вмятину для задницы. — А ещё я не нравлюсь его подружкам.  
  
 _{Ты сейчас ведёшь себя как отчаявшийся подросток. Ещё немного, и начнёшь писать стихи.}_  
  
 **[О, милый Тони, на заднице сталь, не даст полапать — какая печаль.]**  
  
«Да это ж песня, нам нужен рояль.»  
  
 _{В рифму!}_  
  
Уэйд вздохнул. Воззрился на телик, который не подсоединялся к проигрывателю. Интересно, не надо ли прибить какого-нить наркобарона с хорошим телевизором? Поближе, чем в Аргентине. Надо бы позвонить тому чуваку — для слепого он довольно неплохо осведомлён о делах Адской кухни.  
  
В дверь постучали.  
  
Снова вздохнув, Уэйд поднялся. Опять, небось, выселяют. Он всего несколько дней в этом доме — в самый раз, чтобы людям надоело его бояться. Иногда он жалел, что съехал от слепой Ал, но та и так настрадалась.  
  
От взгляда на лицо Уэйда стоящего за дверью мужика чуток передёрнуло.  
  
— Мистер Уилсон, у меня для вас посылка, — заявил он, прочистив горло.  
  
— Ты тот чувак, — Уэйд почти ткнул пальцем визитёру в лицо, — прихвостень Старка.  
  
— Я предпочитаю «личный помощник», — чуть улыбнувшись, сказал Хоган.  
  
— Звучит довольно интимно.  
  
— О, вы и наполовину не догадываетесь, насколько, но не в том смысле, в каком вы думаете. — Он протянул планшет с бумагами. — Распишитесь, пожалуйста.  
  
Уэйд опустил взгляд на бумажки.  
  
 **[Старк прислал подарок, но чтобы его получить, нам надо расписаться?]**  
  
 _{Прохладненько.}_  
  
— Это для подтверждения прав владения. Зданием, — уточнил Хоган. — Подпишите вот здесь, и оно ваше.  
  
— Он дарит мне дом?!  
  
— И этот пятидесятидюймовый широкоформатный телевизор его фирмы.  
  
Уэйд моргнул и уставился на огромную коробку позади Хогана.  
  
— Подпишете?  
  
— Блядь, да! — Уэйд сцапал ручку и расписался, нарисовав сердечко над «й».  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Уилсон, — улыбнулся Хоган и выдал ему копию контракта. — Мистер Старк приносит свои извинения, что не смог сегодня присутствовать лично, и дополнительно попросил передать вам подарочные сертификаты для “Тако-Белл”.  
  
 **[Йобаналоть!]**  
  
 _{Святы денежки, Бэтмен!}_  
  
Уэйд уставился на бумаги и пачку сертификатов, отошёл с дороги, чтобы Хоган смог втолкнуть внутрь коробку с телевизором. Нынешняя стойка будет коротковата для этой махины.  
  
Глубоко внутри бушевало море противоречивых эмоций, многие из них были непривычны. В груди появилось довольно болезненное чувство, и шрамы тут были вовсе ни при чём.  
  
— Он от меня откупается?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Да не, я отлично понимаю. — На самом деле у него довольно плохо выходило притворяться, что его это заботит меньше, чем пересчёт сертификатов. — Где я, вот такой вот, и где он, ух какой. Да и для позависать у него есть куча супердрузяшек типа Кэпамерики…  
  
 _{Он нас бросает?!}_  
  
 **[Зато посмотри, какую охуенную штуку он нам оставил! “Кунг-фу Панда” на этом шлатком экране будет просто невъебенно крута.]**  
  
Мгновение Хоган смотрел на него с жалостью. Вот прям с настоящей жалостью.  
  
— Мистер Старк заедет за вами в пятницу в четыре. Его пригласили на выходные в Мексику, и он надеялся, что вы будете его сопровождать.  
  
Уэйд вытаращился на него.  
  
 **[Нам паковать спидо или мэнкини?]**  
  
— Так… — Хоган потёр ладони друг о друга. — Нужна помощь с установкой?  
  
— Не помешает… — Уэйд чувствовал себя слегка дезориентированным, но никак не мог перестать улыбаться. — Но сначала я задам тебе очень важный вопрос.  
  
— Какой?  
  
Уэйд развернул из сертификатов веер «солнышком» и вопросительно вскинул брови.  
  
— Как насчет по чимичанге?


End file.
